


Невозможный

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele





	Невозможный

Если бы Кэю сказали, что поездка на неделю в Сэндай, к родителям, станет для него сущим адом, он бы ни за что не поверил. Даже живя в Токио, он не особенно скучал по семье — разговоров в Line'е было вполне достаточно. А что такое одна неделя? Всего каких-то семь дней, которые пролетят — не заметишь, — и вот он снова ступит на порог их маленькой квартирки в Токио.

Выйдя из синкансэна, он первым делом отослал Вакатоси сообщение о своем прибытии — тот сам настоял. И к чему все эти заморочки?  Кэй покачал головой, но не смог сдержать улыбки, когда спустя всего несколько секунд пришел ответ: «Береги себя».

Возле турникетов его уже ждали родители и Акитэру. Они не виделись целый год; за это время многое изменилось, возможно, даже слишком.

— Совсем взрослый стал! — Акитэру похлопал его по плечу, на что Кэй нахмурился и опустил глаза. Как же он не любил, когда Акитэру в очередной раз напоминал, что он по-прежнему старший.

Остаток дня они провели в тесном семейном кругу: мама приготовила ужин — а он успел соскучиться по домашней еде! Все с любопытством слушали его рассказ про Токио, про учебу, выведывали подробности. Кэй чувствовал, что ходит по острию ножа; он предпочел бы умереть на месте, чем признаться в некоторых вещах.

— А живешь с кем? — полюбопытствовал Акитэру, пережевывая мясо. — Небось, уже девушку нашел?

— Нет, со знакомым. — Кэй мысленно отругал себя за то, что толком не продумал ответы. Может, надо было соврать про девушку? Хотя в этом случае, вопросы посыпались бы на него в тройном объеме.

— И что, совсем ни с кем не встречаешься? — раздосадовано протянул Акитэру.

— Это не твое дело, — отрезал Кэй, в надежде, что этот разговор они закончили. Хотя бы на сегодня.

После ужина Кэй отправился к себе — прямо как раньше. В его комнате ничего не изменилось, правда, сейчас она казалась какой-то чужой. Вроде бы все было на своих местах, все аккуратно разложено, но чего-то ощутимо не доставало. Неужто за этот год Кэй так сильно привык к тому, что повсюду рядом с ним были  _ его _ вещи?

Кэй сел на пол и принялся разбирать чемодан. Вытащив оттуда одежду и чистое белье, он только сейчас обнаружил среди своих вещей футболку Вакатоси. Светло-серая, без надписей или рисунков — тот не любил их. Как она вообще попала сюда? Кэй задумчиво пожевал губу. Скорее всего, он просто машинально закинул ее вместе со своими. Не страшно, у Вакатоси их полно.

Кэй уже собирался отложить футболку, но не сдержался и поднес к лицу. Его запах. Аромат дезодоранта со смесью пота — ничего особенного, он ведь и так слышал эти запахи изо дня в день. Правда, обычно это сопровождалось прикосновениями, низким голосом прямо над ухом.

Кэй смял в пальцах футболку, сильнее прижимая к себе. Они не виделись только полдня, но один лишь вдох, и внутри все уже мучительно сжалось от желания оказаться сейчас рядом с ним. А ведь он вернется в Токио только на следующей неделе. Если уже спустя несколько часов ему не терпелось возвратиться обратно, в ту самую маленькую квартирку в Токио, что же будет дальше? 

Нужно отдохнуть, мысленно сказал себе Кэй, он просто устал. Завтра утром все снова станет как обычно. 

Не выпуская футболку из рук, Кэй двинулся к кровати. Стянул джинсы, носки и залез под покрывало. Там его встретила прохлада простыней — то, что нужно в изнурительную жару. А может быть, это она так влияла и на его самочувствие? Кэй поудобнее устроился на подушке и прикрыл глаза. Запах Вакатоси по-прежнему витал рядом с ним, приятно окутывал все пространство вокруг. Казалось, протяни руку и коснешься его, лежащего впереди, мерно спящего — такого… привычного, такого нужного.

Но рядом была только пустота. Кэй вытянул руку, словно все еще на что-то надеялся, провел ей по простыне — пустота. Интересно, что он сейчас делал? Смотрел телевизор, сидел в интернете? А может, вообще уже давно спал, ведь сегодня вечером у них с командой была тренировка. Кэй почему-то начал вспоминать, как Вакатоси приходил домой ближе к ночи — уставший, тихий, волосы еще влажные после душа. Он молча садился рядом, утыкался в шею и замирал, горячо дыша. Как же сейчас хотелось вновь ощутить это.

Кэй заерзал по кровати, почувствовав легкий прилив возбуждения в паху. Черт, они же только утром занимались этим! Он даже сейчас чувствовал, как приятно покалывало между ягодиц от яростных толчков Вакатоси. Но как же безумно хотелось, чтобы он вновь оказался внутри: двигался осторожно, пока не вошел на всю длину, а потом, постепенно набирая темп, отпустил себя, дал желанию взять верх. Одного лишь воспоминания о том, как Вакатоси трахал его, вдавливая в кровать так, что пол трещал, хватило, чтобы внизу живота потяжелело.  

Ну нет, только не сейчас. Кэй удрученно выдохнул и попытался подумать о чем-нибудь отвлеченном. О проектной работе, которую он должен был закончить за каникулы. Длинные формулы совсем немного прогнали навязчивое возбуждение, но тут же в голову без спроса вторглись воспоминания, как иногда вечерами Вакатоси мешал ему считать, подсаживаясь рядом и неспешно поглаживая по спине, пробираясь под футболку.

Возбуждение накатило вновь, и Кэй застонал про себя, не в силах и дальше его игнорировать. Он начал неторопливо гладить себя по животу — сначала через ткань, потом нехотя нырнул ладонью под футболку. Он не закрыл дверь на замок и даже не предупредил остальных, что ложится спать. В любую минуту на пороге мог возникнуть кто-то из родителей, а еще хуже — Акитэру. Рука остановилась, но лишь на секунду; еще один вдох, и перед глазами вновь возник Вакатоси. Кэй вспомнил его взгляд — такой прямой, уверенный, — как он постепенно разгорался, как пылал, когда эмоции выходили из-под контроля. 

Рука сама двинулась ниже, уже не спрашивая разрешения, не интересуясь разумными доводами. Сначала Кэй просто гладил набухающую плоть через ткань. Постепенно внутри становилось влажно и липко от смазки, и, сколько бы голос разума ни твердил ему остановиться, желание взяло вверх. Кэй приспустил трусы и обхватил ладонью возбужденный член.

Вакатоси порой просто изводил его — до невозможного долго рукой или ртом ласкал живот, бедра, ягодицы, но не касался члена. А если и касался, то двигался так медленно, да еще и прерывался, подводя к самому краю, но не позволяя достигнуть разрядки. А что он делал после… Кэй сгреб яйца в ладонь; казалось, еще немного воспоминаний и он кончит, просто воображая перед собой Вакатоси и вдыхая запах его футболки.

Он двигал рукой вдоль ствола, но все отчетливее понимал, что только этого недостаточно. Мышцы ануса предательски пульсировали, прося заполнить пустоту внутри. Чертов Усидзима Вакатоси! Какого хрена он сейчас находился в Токио, а не здесь, с ним?! Кэй перевернулся на живот и прогнулся в спине, немного подогнув колени. Со стороны это выглядело, наверное, жутко нелепо, но сейчас ему было плевать. Одна рука свободно скользнула к члену, а другую он поднес ко рту, смочил слюной сразу два пальца и завел за спину. На мгновение он замер, вспоминая, что даже ничего не подстелил под себя. Придется завтра как-то выкручиваться, а пока, знал бы кто, как сильно он хотел выкинуть все мысли из головы. Кроме одной.

Кэй приставил пальцы ко входу и ввел внутрь, представляя, что это пальцы Вакатоси. Правда, у того они были пошире и обычно такие горячие. Кэй задвигал рукой, оглаживая гладкие стенки внутри, представляя, что уже через неделю это будет делать Вакатоси. Из груди сам собой вырвался стон, и пришлось вжаться лицом в подушку, чтобы никто его не услышал. Он попросту бы не пережил этого. 

Не прекращая двигать рукой, Кэй немного согнул пальцы в попытке нащупать кончиками заветное уплотнение внутри. По бедрам разлилось наслаждение, но оно ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, что доставлял ему Вакатоси. Глупо было даже сравнивать.

Кэй вновь застонал в подушку: от удовольствия, от отчаяния — он сам уже не мог разобрать. Продолжая трахать самого себя пальцами, он яростно задвигал ладонью вдоль ствола, а когда почувствовал приближение оргазма, с силой сжал у основания в надежде оттянуть его, хоть ненадолго. Шея затекла, руки ныли, но он уже не мог остановиться — вгонял в себя пальцы, не соображая, что происходит. Он ничего не видел, ничего не слышал, просто вдыхал запах Вакатоси — цеплялся за него, как за тонкую ниточку, что связывала их сейчас. Хотелось кричать, хотелось оказаться прижатым к кровати и быть оттраханным так, чтобы ходить не мог на следующий день. Невозможно хотелось его.

Кэй ввел еще один палец, уже не столько двигая рукой, сколько насаживаясь. Казалось, член разорвет, если он продолжит оттягивать разрядку. Большим пальцем он прикоснулся к чувствительной головке, погладил отверстие, размазал смазку. А затем заскользил ладонью вверх-вниз, задыхаясь. Сердце бешено колотилось, кровь стучала в ушах, а когда оргазм накрыл его, казалось, на миг он потерял сознание. Рука так и двигалась вдоль ствола, пытаясь выжать все без остатка, а пальцами он неспешно ласкал себя внутри.

Удовольствие медленно притуплялось. Кэй вытащил из себя пальцы и рухнул на постель. Под ним было так неприятно мокро, но он продолжал лежать, не двигаясь. Нужно было подняться, переодеться и заменить простынь, но сейчас он мог думать лишь о том, как ему пережить эту неделю. Мысли расплывались, кажется, он начинал засыпать, так и не приведя все в порядок, но вдруг телефон на тумбочке рядом с ним завибрировал. Кэй потянулся за ним и вгляделся в экран. Новое сообщение в Line’е.

Усидзима Вакатоси: «Что ты думаешь о сексе по телефону?»

Усидзима Вакатоси был просто невозможным. Невозможно прямолинейным, невозможно честным и, о черт, невозможно страстным и таким возбуждающим. Кэй закрыл лицо руками и рассмеялся, чувствуя, как внутри прокатываются новые отголоски желания.


End file.
